Going My Way
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring moments between Erk and Serra. Various characters make appearances throughout the Fanficiton as they get tied into their misadventures.
1. She's My Sister?

Hello, everybody! I am Resoleon and I present to you a Fire Emblem Fanfiction featuring the ever-so intriguing pairing Erk X Serra!

This is a collection of moments between Erk and Serra, obviously. These take place during the war. It's similar to _Home Away From Home_ in which it takes place of these two as the main characters and therefore are played from their perspectives respectively. Speaking of which, I need to get back at that soon.

Anyway, please enjoy this. Humor is my strength so I'm pretty sure that most of you who view this will get a kick. Enjoy.

**Before we begin, there are going to be possible spoilers in this so if you are sensitive to anything that spoils, close this story now if you haven't beaten the game yet. you have been warned. **

* * *

**Erk X Serra Story: Going My Way**

**Chapter One: She's My Sister?**

"Are you certain these people won't turn me in to Marquess Laus?" Priscilla asked.

Erk nodded in confidence. "I am very certain. I've been among their ranks before. I've had nothing but good experiences with their group for the most part. I am confident you'll find satisfaction with this group. The ones leading this group are Eliwood, the son of Marquess Pherae. The other is Hector, the brother to the recently crowned Marquess Ostia."

Priscilla was intrigued. "What can you tell me about these people?"

Erk explained. "Eliwood is a noble and selfless one. He tends to abhor violence as well as try to avoid fighting whenever it is possible to solve problems by talking things out. Recently, his father disappeared. To see him venture this far from his home, it is a safe assumption that he is on a quest to reunite with his father. Hector on the other hand, is a rather reckless and violent one. He has a rather colloquial tongue and may seem like a brute at first but I heard that he's also extremely loyal and affectionate to his brother as well as his company. Though I don't find myself receptive to Hector." Erk shuddered upon making that last statement. "The way he swings his axe...he could possibly be under the spell of a Berserk staff..."

Not too far off, there appears to be a slender and feminine figure eavesdropping on the conversation, although it appears that she is struggling to know the contents of the conversation. It would appear that she is grimacing at Erk in particular but that would appear to be an understatement as her face is extremely flushed. It would also appear that steam is venting from out of her ears. She struggles to hear the contents of the conversation. "That snake! He can't just go up and talk to a princess like that! He needs permission! I'll give him a piece of my mind but not while she's around. That's not the proper time..."

* * *

Once the conversation was over between Priscilla and Erk, Serra made her move. She slowly tip-toes to the purple haired mage who is checking his spell book. Once she was behind him, she lets out a loud sound of a throat clearing.

"AHEM!"

Erk turns around to see Serra. He almost cringes in disgust, but he knew it wouldn't do him good. But still, inside, he was not too happy of seeing this she-demon of a cleric. He gave out a sigh. "What...do you want this time, Serra?"

Serra whacks him on the head with her staff. "DON'T TALK TO YOUR SUPERIOR LIKE THAT! You are to speak to me in a proper tone, mister!"

Erk merely shrugs this violent act off as he rubs his head to soothe the pain. "Superior? I recall no such thing as you being my superior. More importantly, this battle is over. Shouldn't you be back at Hector's side?"

Serra grits her teeth. "Don't try to make an excuse to make me leave, Erk! You know what I'm here for!"

"...No, I don't..."

Serra points in the direction of where Priscilla was once standing. "It's about you hitting on that red-haired princess!"

Erk's face almost immediately flushed. "Excuse me?!"

"Don't try to play dumb with me! You were talking to her for like ten minutes!"

Erk didn't find any problems with it. "Is that not normal? Besides, it was for important matters which I will not be disclosing to you."

Serra laughed mockingly at Erk. "Ha! Ha! Ha! 'Important matters'. Important matters my foot! You're just full of excuses today, aren't you?"

"I'm telling you the truth..." Erk said in vain, knowing that Serra was not going to believe him.

"Oh yeah? Then I'd like to meet this princess and ask her exactly what was it that you and her talked about!"

Erk again mentally groaned. _"Oh no...I have to keep her away from Serra..." _"Serra, if you must know, she is my newest employer. I've been assigned to guard her as she sets off to find someone." Erk found himself hit by Serra's stave again. "What did I do that time?!"

"Just take me to this princess, you dolt!" Serra demanded.

This was just like the old days. Erk could find himself groveling at the heels of two women over a complete overreaction by Serra. Erk begrudgingly started guiding Serra back to the village Priscilla was harbored in.

* * *

In the village, Priscilla was about to ride her horse, now fully gathered of her supplies and belongings. She stops when she sees her escort Erk approaching with a pink haired cleric who didn't seem to be happy. In fact, neither of them looked happy. Priscilla found it odd. "Erk? Perfect timing; I was just about to join your group."

Erk sighed. "Excuse me, Priscilla...but I'd like to introduce someone to you..." With that, he awaited the chaos to begin.

Serra gave a smile to Priscilla. "I'm Serra. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Priscilla returned Serra's smile. "Yes, likewise. I'm Priscilla. Did you come to see me?"

Serra nodded. "Yes. You see, I'm Erk's older sister and..."

Erk's eyes practically exploded upon hearing that statement. He looks up at Serra, making a rare expression of complete surprise. _"What the devil?! She-she really outdone herself..." _

Serra continued. "And I know that my little brother here tends to get into trouble a lot without my help. We've been separated for almost a year due to our respective duties and have only recently been reunited thanks to the coincidence of this battle. I heard that he's been assigned to guard you. I apologize in advance if he's caused you any trouble."

"_Seeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa..." _

Priscilla giggled. "Oh no. He did nothing of the sort. I've been satisfied with his service and courteousness thus far. You have nothing to worry about, Serra."

"Are you sure?" Serra asked. "When we were young, he would always try to flirt with girls and I always had to keep him in line. He didn't do any of that, did he?"

Erk's face started to become discolored. _"I think...I'm going...to be sick...if she were my older sister, I would be dead long before reaching this age..." _

Priscilla started to laugh. "My, my, you dote on him a lot, don't you? That's cute, if you ask me. Again, he caused me no trouble. If that was the case when you two were children, then it would seem as though he greatly matured. However, if he were to deviate from his path, I will look to you first to inform you of any crude behavior. Again, thank you."

Serra grinned at Priscilla. "No, thank you. At least I know that my brother is finally having manners of a real man."

Erk didn't comment on that.

Priscilla sighed. "Forgive me for rambling but...I envy you, Serra..."

Serra's grin disappeared. "What reason do you have to envy me?"

Priscilla looks at the ground while talking. "You see, I once had an older brother. We were like best friends, very close, even. That all ended when our hometown was destroyed. We were separated...but I recently heard that he was alive. I couldn't believe it...but if there's even a chance that he is alive, I will find him. Seeing you two so close..." Erk shuddered at the thought of him and Serra being good friends. "...Seeing you two so close and you doting on him reminds me of those days when my brother and I used to be together. Oh, how I long for those days to return." She paused momentarily. "I beg your forgiveness for listening to a foolish tale."

Serra's smile returned. "Think nothing of it. To tell you the truth, my childhood with Erk would have been so much better if he didn't complain all the time or hit on all girls...but...he was always there for me whenever I needed him. Also, I'm sorry for your brother, Priscilla. I hope your belief that you'll find him will be vindicated."

Pricilla looks up at Serra and smiles. "Thank you very much for your kind thoughts. You're a good sister for putting up with his nonsense in the past. I'm glad it's paying dividends for you now that he's matured." Priscilla averted her gaze from Serra to Erk. "Erk, you're extremely fortunate to have a sister like Serra. Please cherish her."

Erk swallowed his saliva and his pride. "...Duly noted..." He could only say. _"Cherishing HER is the equivalent to hugging a cactus in the Nabata Desert!" _

Pricilla rides on her horse. "I'll be on my way to camp, Erk. I'll leave you two to get reacquainted. Good day to you two!" She rides off after that.

Serra huffs. "Humph! So you were telling the truth..."

Erk sighed in relief that the situation didn't escalate into complete madness as he originally anticipated. "Now will you say that I wasn't flirting with her?"

Serra thinks on Erk's question for an odd amount of time. "Yes...yes...I supposed I'll spare you my wrath...but in all honesty, if I hear one word from her complaining about you, I'll have your head!"

Erk rolls his eyes. "Duly noted...ma'am..." He didn't even feel threatened by Serra's threat because her presence alone is a passive threat. Now that Serra is back among his war peers...this would only turn completely upside down.

* * *

There you have it! The first chapter! Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Hope you got the reference I made with the title.

As always, thanks for reading!

**Chapter One: End **


	2. Ambush

What's up? This is chapter two! Thanks for the people who reviewed! Appreciate it. Yes, I do tend to tense switch from time to time but it has been a problem I had writing here all throughout my time. That's not to say I'm not making an effort to get better but still...

Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy yourself.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ambush**

In Castle Laus, in which Eliwood and Hector's group have secured, Erk and Serra found themselves with some free time on their hands. However, the way they spent their free time before an unforeseen ambush is rather...vastly different, shall we say...

Serra and Erk are residing in a bedroom. Serra is laid out on the bed looking at the ceiling while Erk is reading up on his spell book, memorizing the spell Elfire.

Serra lifts her head to see Erk's back turned toward her. She loathed the sight of this. "Hey, Erk..."

Erk stayed silent, completely immersed in his books.

"ERK!" She yelled.

Erk yelped slightly out of being startled. "Oh for...what is it?"

Serra laid her head back on the pillow as she talked. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

Erk felt as though she's asking too much already. "Entertain you? What would be your idea of entertainment?"

Serra sighed. "Don't you understand humor? Tell me a joke, do something funny or...tell a funny story! Yeah...something like that! Come on, hurry up!"

Erk was not that much of an entertainer but he could use a break from studying. He thought of a joke...just a nice...simple witty joke. "Uh...say, Serra...what's a ghost's favorite lunch meat?"

Serra didn't bother to ask what.

"...Booloney..." He said flatly.

"Yawn! You didn't even try to sound funny! Besides, that wasn't even remotely funny!" Serra complained.

"What? Oh, come on. I'm trying my best here. Oh and also, humor isn't my forte so you might want to try to find someone else to humor you." Erk picked his book back up once he finished his statement.

A vain popped in Serra's head. The cleric jolted to sit up on the bed. "Idiot! Everyone else is busy! You're just fortunate enough to have someone as gracious as me around to keep you company!"

"I'm busy too..." He quipped. "You're the probably the least productive member of this group so far since you're literally loafing around."

Serra scoffed. "I am a healer, a very important member of this group, I'll have you know! I need rest so I can be in tip-top shape to reach you people in god-speed whenever you need me!"

Erk sighed. "Narcissistic as ever, Serra. You haven't changed a bit."

"I can say the same thing to you!" Serra rebutted. "You're still so boring and grouchy!"

"That's because you are MAKING me grouchy!" Erk fired back. "Besides, the whole sister act didn't help things! Where in the world did you come up with that lie?!"

Serra giggled. "I thought it would be cute if you were my little brother, little Erk, seeing as how you're by yourself all the time, you need me to keep an eye on you so you won't find yourself on the end of a blade when you're too busy studying to fight. And besides, that troubadour princess is too good for you!"

"Again with this..." Erk closed his spell book and started walking toward the door.

"Wh-where are you going?" Serra asked in genuine worriment.

Erk opened the door. "I'm going to find a place where I can study. I can't concentrate with your ceaseless prattling. Good day to you."

Erk closes the door behind him once he exits the room. However, among the halls he finds dead guards. He becomes rattled at this and realizes that the castle was besieged. _"Blast it! Serra and I are on the other side from where the main group is! The bulk of the fighting must be on that side...but there might be some stragglers." _"Ah!"

In the nick of time, Erk dodges an arrow. He casts a spell of Thunder on the archer but he dodges it and fires more arrows at the mage. Erk casts more Thunder to burn through the arrows and the archer himself. _"Curses! I had no idea we were being besieged! It is fortunate that we were not where the main attack was. Although there's only one entrance, some others might have slipped through other possible places...like-" _

A loud shriek interrupted his metacognition. He immediately recognized the voice. "Serra!" He goes back into the room to see two soldiers grabbing one of each of her arms. Erk saves Serra by casting Thunder on each of them. "Serra, are you unharmed?"

Serra dusts herself off. "I'm perfectly fine! Those guys broke through the other doorway! Are we being attacked?"

Erk nodded. "I just looked at the hallways. There's blood everywhere."

Serra gasped. "Th-then where's Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood?"

"They're probably at the main entrance of this castle. It is likely that's where the main group and main attack is." Erk hypothesized. He glances at the door that leads to the bloody hallways. "But these soldiers don't fight like typical ones. They appear to have been well trained to have been able to infiltrate from other angles rather than the main entrance."

Serra gulped. "Are you saying...they're assassins?!"

"Calm down, Serra. Assassins are more lethal than that. But they do fight competent enough to be well-crafted." Erk said in an effort to calm Serra down. Erk closes his eyes for a moment to think of a strategy. "Serra...as much as I hate to say it, I need your help."

Serra nearly squealed but merely made a grin a mile long. "It's about time! Tell the goddess of healing what you need and I might grant it depending on how much you beg!"

Erk growled lightly. "This is no time for childish antics! Listen, we got two choices here. We can wait here and hold out until the main group starts to pursue us or we should fight our way through to the other side and join the main group. What do you think we should do?"

Serra couldn't help it but she shuddered slightly to this case of indecision. "Um...well...I don't mind if we have to fight through. I mean, you'll protect me, right?"

"Of course I will. You're one of our two medics. We need you to heal us when we sustain wounds in battle." Erk mentally questions himself for saying that. He didn't like how it came out of his mouth.

Serra's smile returned to her face. "Thanks, Erk. I trust you. We'll fight our way through to Lord Hector!"

Oddly, a smile crawls on Erk's face as well. "Stay by me, Serra...I'll protect you."

"Serra! Erk! Are you in here?!" Rebecca's voice called out.

Serra gasped. "Look, Erk! We have reinforcements! WE'RE IN HERE, REBECCA!" She called out.

Rebecca enters the room, armed with her bow. "Thank goodness we found you two! You weren't at the battle! Lord Eliwood started to get worried so he sent me to find you two!"

Erk's eyebrow rose. "Is that so? We ran into some difficulty but not life-threatening difficulty. At any rate, it seems we're fine now. How does it look where Lord Eliwood is?"

"They've retreated! We drove them out of the castle!" Rebecca cheerfully declared.

Serra's eyes shined for a brief second. "REALLY!? THAT'S WONDERFUL!"

Erk almost covered his ears. "Serra, calm down. Regardless, I'm glad that we're in good shape. What's going on now?"

"Lord Hector said that we're going to move out tomorrow. It seems as though we're going to take the fight to Marquess Laus! He's got guts that one..." Rebecca said with a hint of fear.

Serra nods at Rebecca. "I know. Hector can be really crazy sometimes. But so far, his actions didn't lead to any of us being dead. And with the help of our tactician I feel like we have a good chance!"

Erk grimaces at the both of them. "Aren't either of you worried that we could be getting into something grave here? Especially with Laus preparing for open war against Ostia? There were no reinforcements when our group sieged. And now we came under attack by well-trained foes. Only the Marquess's son was here...and that means..."

Serra gasped. "He abandoned his own son to save his own skin? How...cruel!"

Erk nods in agreement. "Indeed. If Marquess Laus was okay with sacrificing his son to save his own hide, who knows what other mad acts he might pull?"

"You know, now that you mentioned mad acts...there is one thing that I noticed..." Serra quietly said.

Rebecca blinks twice toward Serra. "What is it?"

Serra looks at Rebecca. "Remember the time when we crossed through Santaruz? I heard that the recently deceased Lord Helman has a good relationship with Lord Eliwood. However, his men attacked us without hesitation. He even told Lords Eliwood and Hector about Marquess Laus's uprising. ...He must have been blackmailed by someone...but who?"

Rebecca taps the floor with her right foot a few times. "It must have been that Ephidel person that Marquess Laus's son Erik talked about. He said something about influencing his father to finally convince him to open war against Ostia...do you think maybe he could be behind Marquess Pherae's disappearance?"

Erk swallows his saliva. "It seems as though things are getting more complicated day by day. If it's already complicated as it is...I'd say our future is looking very grim."

A long silence hangs in the air. This was nothing like one year ago for Serra and Erk. This was something different than just handling a corrupt heir. No, this could be something comparable to a crime conspiracy that takes many days, months or even years to solve.

"...Worrying about things won't solve anything. We should get rest and take on tomorrow when it comes." Erk advised.

Rebecca sighs deeply. "Erk...I envy you..."

This caught Erk off-guard a bit but he maintained his poker face. "Pardon? What brought this up all of a sudden?"

"I'm a bit jealous of you two..." Rebecca mumbled but it was loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Serra and Erk flushed slightly but Erk inquires. "Jealous? What for?"

"I heard that Serra is your older sister from Priscilla, Erk. We share your envy." Rebecca said flatly.

"_A-Are you-" _

Erk shakes his head multiple times. He was about to explain the situation but Serra would have none of it. She proceeded to take her spotlight. "Are you saying that you have a brother that has gone missing too, Rebecca?"

Rebecca nodded. "I once had a brother named Dan who left home five years ago in pursuit of his dreams with a friend. I never heard from him and...he never came back home. I'm trying to find him but I don't know if he's dead or not. They say that no news is good news but..."

Serra's smile extends about a mile long. "Rebecca, dear, don't you worry, none! My dear little brother and I will make sure that you'll see him again...and if you don't find him or find that he's dead, St Elimine forbid, then we'll be your family for our travels!"

Rebecca's face lights up and a smile curves on her face. "Thank you, Serra. Oh and Erk, I got something for you."

Erk blinks once. "Yes? What is it?"

Erk's answer was a right roundhouse kick to his stomach. He cringes on the ground in pain. "Beg...your...pardon...?"

Rebecca glares at Erk's dilapidated body and points at him. "That's for being so mean to your sister and causing her trouble!"

Erk coughs once but still lies on the ground. "Where...did you hear...that?"

Rebecca whips her head around to face the door. "A little birdie told me." She hinted. Erk assumed that she was talking about Priscilla. "You better take care of your sister after she took care of you when you were an immature child. Otherwise, you'll find arrows in your chest! You hear me?!"

Erk coughs once again while on the ground. "Duly...noted..."

Rebecca storms out of the room, leaving Erk and Serra to make due of the rather peculiar situation.

Serra is starting at the place where Rebecca once was with a mix of surprise and fear. "Geez...I'm glad she's on our side. I'd rather not get on her nerves, if I were you, Erk."

"Thanks for the advice, Serra..." Erk said weakly. "Now can you please help me up?"

Serra giggles. "It's kind of funny to see you like that, Erk. I don't know..."

"_Oh, come on! Really?!" _"Serra...please...I just rescued you from two assailants...couldn't you at the very least return the favor by helping me up? That kick made more of an impact than you'd think it would make!" Erk begged Serra.

Serra sighs. "Okay, fine, Erk. Honestly, I don't think you've done anything to merit reward but I guess I can grace you with my glorious assistance...but you're sleeping on the floor tonight!"

Erk rolls his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

This is the second chapter! I wonder how long this farce will go! As always, thanks for reading!

**Chapter Two: End**


	3. Reunion With Pants On Fire

Hello, everybody! Resoleon here with the third chapter. I've read the reviews and it seems as though everyone is receptive to my idea! Thank you very much to those who reviewed and I hope this series will keep you laughing and at the edge of your seat.

Here's the third chapter. Enjoy yourself.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Reunion With Pants On Fire**

_Five days later..._

"Castle Caelin is under attack?!" Serra exclaimed in shock.

Erk nodded. "Yes. Apparently, Marquess Caelin's granddaughter Lyndis has been evicted from the castle due to an unforeseen attack from Marquess Laus's troops. Marquess Laus appears to be directing the attack himself."

Serra nearly squealed but instead gave a small scream of excitement. "Do you know what this means, Erk? We're going to make them under our debt again! Just like the old days! Ah...there's nothing like meriting reward from a noble!"

Erk slowly shakes his head from side to side. "Typical Serra...always with the recognition. At any rate, we are needed in this battle. We should move along with the group. Stay behind me, Serra."

* * *

When Eliwood's group reach the outskirts of Castle Caelin which is shrouded by forests and forts, the entire group stops to observe a Pegasus knight in the sky.

Serra points up at it. "Erk! Look! That Pegasus knight is heading this way!" She tries to focus on her attention on the rider. "Doesn't look like she's an enemy..." Serra squealed out loud which prompted the other group to hush her down. Serra ignored them and continued. "Erk, it's Florina!"

Erk's eyebrows rose. "You're certain?"

Serra quickly bobs her head up and down. "Yes! I recognized her armor and her orchid hair! It's really her!"

Erk's eyes slightly widen. "Serra...don't look now...she appears to be crash-landing this way!"

"Ah!"

The Pegasus itself tumbles on the ground, forcibly dismounting Florina from it. Florina is about fifty yards away from where they were standing. Erk and Serra make their way toward the weary orchid haired Pegasus knight.

"FLORINA!" Serra called out.

The orchid haired girl turned toward their direction. "Serra?" She also spots Erk. "Oh! And...Erk, also..." Florina gets greeted by Serra with a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my! S-Serra..."

Serra released her hug. "I'm sorry! It's been so long! How have you been, Florina! Oh my gosh, we have a lot of catching up to do!"

Florina had swirls in her eyes. "Um...what? Uh...sorry, um...you...talk so fast..."

Erk sighed. "She hasn't changed. Regardless, it's good to see you're still in one piece after all this time apart. How does everything, go, Florina?"

Florina could just barely make eye-contact with Erk. He was a male but having fought alongside him before reduced the tension she was feeling slightly. "Oh, um...Erk...if I recall correctly, I've been serving Lady Lyn well. She's on the other side of these woods. Speaking of which, if Lord Eliwood's group and Lady Lyn's group can converge, we can storm the castle to take it back!"

Serra nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"

* * *

After the battle was complete, the army takes a moments rest outside of Castle Caelin before storming it. Serra and Erk as well as Dorcas and Mathew start to get reacquainted with Lyn's coup.

"LADY LYN!" Serra called out.

Lyn turns around to see Serra running towards her while Erk followed suit very slowly. Lyn smiled at the two familiar faces. "Oh! Erk and Serra! It's been a year! How's everything? Good, I assume?"

Serra nodded in response. "Yes! Yes! Erk and I are serving Lords Eliwood and Hector and I guess once again we serve you!"

Lyn gave out a slight giggle. "Think nothing of it. You're going to help me again, you two?"

"Of course!" Serra declared. Soon, she gave out a gasp. "IT'S THAT KENT?! KENT! HELLOOOOOOOOO!" Soon, she starts running toward his direction.

Erk palms his face lightly. "She just never changes..."

Lyn slightly giggles once more. "It's like you're her escort all over again!"

"Please don't remind me..." Erk said grimly as he walked toward Kent.

Kent smiled at the two. "Ah! Well met, Serra! And you too, Erk! Are you working for Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector now?"

Erk nodded. "Yes...although we joined merely of coincidence. I am employed to guard a princess in Eliwood's party until her journey is complete."

"Did someone say Princess and is that a familiar beauty I spot?! Oh how fate has sent me fortune!" A familiar peppy yet annoying voice sounded.

Serra turned to the owner of the voice: Sain. Her smile quickly evaporates. "Oh...it's you...Sain the ever-so lady killer."

Sain almost immediately rushes to the front of Serra. "Is it just me or is it that you have grown more beautiful since we last met? How glorious! Does fate see it fit that after a year that you and I are to be with this reunion?! Oh, how that would please me so!"

A vain pops in Erk's head. "Sain...you're forgetting I'm right here...and please, would you slow down? I have never met anyone who talked so much yet said so little."

Sain turned toward Erk with a slightly less vibrant smile. "Ah, yes! Sir Erk! How are you? Have you grown stronger in your work of magic? I hope so!"

"I see you haven't changed a bit..." A calm voice sounded.

Before long, Dorcas walked to the reacquainting group. "Hello, Kent...Sain...Lyn. Long time, no see."

Lyn slightly gasped. "Dorcas! Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

"It's alright, Lyn. Natalie is in Pherae. Since she knows that Mark is the tactician, she's knows that I'll be safe...also, she's in good hands." Dorcas calmly explained. "More importantly, I see that most of this group is looking well. There are some faces missing here...though. But it's quite understandable."

Lyn looks off to the side. "Hmm? Florina? You don't need to be that shy. Don't you remember Dorcas, Erk, and Serra?"

Florina slowly comes closer but still maintains a distance from the group. "I-I'm sorry...um...hello, Dorcas...it's...been a year. H-How are you?"

Dorcas smiled at Florina. "Ah, still shy around men, Florina? No worries. I'm fine, as you can tell. My wife is doing well, also."

Serra looks around. "Oh, where is he? That guy is always sneaking around. MATTHEW! GET OVER HERE, WILL YOU?! IT'S RUDE NOT TO SAY HELLO TO OLD FRIENDS!"

"Matthew's here?" Lyn asked.

In a blink of an eye, Matthew appears among the group. "Geez, Serra...I had work to do, okay? Hello, everyone. It's been a year. Nice to see you again."

Lyn was slightly confused at this. "Matthew? What are you doing here? Why is a thief like you working for Eliwood and Hector?"

Matthew clears his throat. "Well...my skills were needed, shall we say."

Lyn sighed. "Wil isn't here as well."

Right on cue, Wil appears. "I'm here, Lady Lyn! Reporting for du-" He spots his old allies. "Oh! Dorcas! Serra! Erk! Matthew! I recognize you all almost immediately! What a fantastic reunion! Sorry about my late appearance, an old friend of mine was in the army of Lords Eliwood and Hector and we greeted each other! Oh and Erk and Serra...my friend and I were just talking about you two not too long ago. It's something very surprising to me as a matter of fact and it might be to all of you too."

Sain was pretty anxious about this. "Speak, Wil! What is it that you have uncovered?!"

Wil scratches the back of his head. "Well...Erk and Serra are siblings. I didn't even know this."

Sain's eyes almost exploded. Kent's eyes widened slightly. Dorcas gave Serra and Erk a confused look. Matthew gave Serra a look as if he knew what Serra did and at the same time gave Erk a look of pity. Florina gasped.

Lyn became all too confused at this. "But why keep it a secret for all this time? Was it not meant to be told?"

Serra and Erk almost became white. What started as an innocent disguise is turning into the biggest gossip in camp!

Erk gulped. "Listen all, there's been a big misunderstanding here. We're not-"

Serra interrupted. "Brother! Stop it!" Serra sighed. "Yes, we're siblings...but...we kept it a secret because we're of high peerage. But we felt as though peerage shouldn't even matter when interacting with people. They should talk to each other as they like as long as both parties are consented to it! Also...I'm a bit ashamed to have Erk as my brother..."

Wil nodded. "I know what you mean! After he spent most of his childhood giving you a hard time and dallying among the ladies! Er...so I've heard..."

"_Make it stop..." _

Sain's eyes shined toward Erk. "Oh ho! What is this? Erk used to be a charmer?"

Serra hits Sain on the head with her staff. "Sain, I will not have you revert my brother into the craven he once was!"

Erk admitted to himself that it felt good to see Serra striking in his honor for once.

Lyn rubs her chin lightly. "Hmm...interesting...however you two look nothing alike...but judging by past experiences you two seemed close. Very interesting indeed."

Matthew grabbed Serra and Erk. "Excuse me for a moment."

* * *

Once they were out of hearing distance from the rest of the group. Matthew started a new conversation. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO, SERRA?!"

Serra gave a rare blush as she brushes the back of her head. "Well...i-it's kind of a long story."

After Serra finishes, Matthew's jaw nearly hits the ground. "I always knew you were insane, Serra...but this takes the cake! This lie has been going on for a week now!?"

"Well how was I supposed to know that a simple lie would escalate this quickly!?" Serra asked defensively.

Matthew palms his face. "Serra, you don't lie about family ties, period! That's something you shouldn't lie about! People are going to start getting the wrong idea! Serra, you need to tell the entire camp that it's all a mistake. People are going to be mad at you but after a while, everything will cool down, and then they can go on with their lives. But you have to swear you won't lie again, Serra."

Serra's face flushes. "No! I-I can't do that. Everyone's going to be mad at me! I mean...I just can't have the entire camp hating me..."

Serra felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns to the direction of the hand to see that it's Erk. "Serra...if it'll help you...I'll go with you."

Serra nearly gasped. "Really, Erk? You...you mean it?"

Erk silently curses at himself but somehow he felt obligated to do this. "Serra...I'm in on the lie too, in case you didn't know. There were plenty of times I could have leaked information behind your back but I chose not to in fear of the same thing you fear. But it was you who started the lie in the first place, Serra. So...I'll back you up so you can tell the entire camp it was all your childish antics." Soon, he found himself locked in a tight embrace by Serra.

Serra nearly cried tears as she held Erk close. "Oh thank you, Erk! You're the best!"

Erk's face alternated between red from embarrassment and blue from the lack of oxygen. "S-Serra..."

Matthew sighs and turns away from the duo. "I swear those two are in love or something..." He quietly muttered.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading!

**Chapter Three: End**


End file.
